Ash's Appendix Surgery/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Appendix Surgery of Weekenders Adventures Chronicles (At the Park we see Ash and Brock doing a practice battle) Brock: '''Geodude, use sandstorm. (Geodude uses sandstorm to blind everything in the battlefield. '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the water! (Pikachu activates iron tail splashing the water and getting rid of the sandstorm) Izzy Izumi: Prodigits! Now that's a brilliant plan to subside the sandstorm! Tentomon: He's very good! Velma Dinkley: '''Yes. Because electric attacks are not effective against Ground or rock type pokemon. '''Tai Kamiya: Go get him, Ash! Ron Stoppable: Yeah, Ash! Ash Ketchum: '''Now use Quick Attack! (Pikachu uses quick attack on Geodude giving it multiple damage, but Geodude was still standing) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good, use Quick Attack again but this time with full power! (Pikachu unleashes Quick Attack on Geodude and hit it into the water) '''Brock: '''Geodude no! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good work Pikachu and you too Brock. '''Rigby: '''Wow, Ash is doing great. Wanna go rock-climbing? '''Mordecai: '''Yeah. We should tell Ash to go rock climbing with us. '''Rigby: '''Yeaaah! '''Serena: '''Great training, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks. (He feels the pain inside of him) Ow! Brock: Ash? Tai Kamiya: Ash, are you okay? Tino Tonitini: What happened? Ash Ketchum: '''Nothing. It's just pain in my stomach. '''Serena: '''I told you not to eat fast during breakfast, Ash. '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''And not to mention eating eggs and 5 strips of bacon, dude. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know. But don't worry guys, I'm fine. '''Matt Ishida: You better be okay, because you almost got us worried. Rigby: '''Hey, Ash. Mordecai and I are going rock climbing after work tomorrow afternoon. Do you wanna come with us? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Uh, I'm not sure guys. I feel a little pain and...... '''Mordecai: '''Uh, come on Ash. It will be fine. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well okay. (Later at rock-climbing) '''Rigby: Okay, guys, here's the deal. The first person who gets to climb over this wall with the fastest timing wins. Ash Ketchum: '''You're on! (Feels stomach pain again) '''Rigby: Now, on your marks. Get set.... GO!!! (Ash, Mordecai, and Rigby begin their race. Rigby and Mordecai climb the wall really fast. However, as Ash climbs he starts to feel pain in the abdomen again. Rigby got to the top but Mordecai is there first.) Mordecai: Ha! I win! Rigby: ''' Hey, no fair! You cheated! '''Mordecai: No I didn't. You were slow. (Rigby and Mordecai look at the view from above.) Rigby: Wow! This is amazing! I can see the food court from here! Mordecai: '''Me too! How about you Ash? (Realizes Ash is not here) Ash? Ash? Where's Ash? (Mordecai and Rigby look down and see Ash still clinging on the wall.) '''Rigby: He's still down there. Mordecai: Boy, he's never been that slow before. Come on, Ash! Hurry yourself up! Ash Ketchum: ''' I'm coming! (grunts) (Ash slowly but surely climbs to the top) '''Ash Ketchum: Almost there. (As Ash reaches the top, he suddenly feels intense pain in his abdomen. This time, the pain is stronger than ever.) Ash Ketchum: OW!!! (slips) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (falls but quickly grabs a rock) Rigby & Mordecai: Ash!! Ash Ketchum: (grunts) Rigby, Mordecai, help me! (Ash starts to lose his footing) Mordecai: Rigby, grab on to my legs! (Rigby lowers Mordecai down and tries to reach Ash) Mordecai: Ash, reach out! (Ash reaches Mordecai's wing and after a brief struggle, they grab each others hands) Mordecai: Ash, we've got you! Rigby: Hold tight, guys! I'm gonna pull you up on three! One, two, three! (Rigby pulls Mordecai and Ash to safety moments before Ash collapses to the ground) Ash Ketchum: Ow! Ow, it hurts! Rigby: '''Ash! Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''No, I feel pain. My stomach's never hurt this much before. '''Mordecai: Can you stand up, dude? Ash Ketchum: I don't know, but I'll try. (struggles to stand but falls down again as the pain makes him unable to move) Ow! Oh, it even hurts when I try to move! Mordecai: Oh my! (Rigby feels Ash's forehead) Rigby: Whoa! You have a fever. Ash Ketchum: I don't think so, Rigby. Mordecai: Rigby, stay up here with Ash. I'll go and look for everyone else. Watch over him and keep him safe from danger. I'll be right back. Rigby: Hurry, Mordecai! (Mordecai climbs down the wall) Mordecai: '''Guys, we need your help. '''Benson: '''What is it you two? And where is Ash? '''Mordecai: '''That's what I'm trying to tell you. Ash is having some stomach pain. '''Serena: '''Where is he? '''Mordecai: '''Look up there! (They see Rigby trying to hold to Ash) '''Rigby: '''I can't hold on much longer! '''Serena: '''Ash! Let go of Rigby's hand and get down! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ow! I can't! When I move my stomach hurts! '''Kim Possible: What? Tino Tonitini: '''I got this! Charizard! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Charizard) Help out, Ash before he falls down! (Charizard swoops and gently place Ash in it's arm and flies down and place Ash down to the ground) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Charizard. (Feels pain in his stomach) Ow! '''Agumon: '''What's wrong? '''Gabumon: '''Are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''When I was rock climbing, I keep feeling pain in my stomach and I'm burning up. '''Gomamon: This is bad. Did something happened to him, Skips? Skips: '''He must be having some organ that's being ruptured. '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi '''Daphne Blake: '''Jeepers! what's wrong with Ash? '''Delia Ketchum: We got to get my boy to a hospital. Skips: '''You are right. Let's go! (Later we go to the hospital) '''Palmon: '''What happened to Ash? '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''I really don't know, Palmon? '''Ron Stoppable: '''There has to be a way to find out what's wrong with him? '''Kim Possible: '''Let the doctors and nurses find out the problem, Ron. '''Rufus: '''Uh huh. Uh huh. '''Max: '''Well, Nurse Joy must know. '''Serena: '''Ash, Stay with us. You're gonna be okay. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Fight it like a man, Ash! (Ash was wheeled into the hospital bed later Nurse Joy came in with the results) '''Serena: '''How's Ash? '''Delia Ketchum: '''Is my boy okay? '''May: '''Is he gonna die? '''Nurse Joy: '''No. We check and we found he is having appendicits. '''Everybody: '''What?! '''Delia Ketchum: My boy is gonna be okay, right? Brock: '''It's okay, Mrs. Ketchum. '''Gatomon: Ash will be okay. Kim Possible: 'Gatomon is right. - - '''Kari Kamiya: '(Shocked horrified and hugs her brother) Tai... Ash is going to be okay, right? 'Tai Kamiya: '(Hugs his sister) Yes, he'll be okay, Kari. 'Max: '(starts tearing up) May!! (Runs towards her and hugs her and cries) '''May: '''It's gonna be alright. Ash is gonna be okay. '''Nurse Joy: '''He is going to take surgery tomorrow morning, but after his surgery he won't be out of the hospital until 5 days and his surgery won't be healed in 3-6 weeks. '''Serena: '''My boyfriend has to take surgery tomorrow? '''Nurse Joy: '''Yes. You'll visit him someday. If he doesn't take the surgery, his Appendix will ruptured and will die '''Delia Ketchum: Okay, Nurse Joy. He'll do the surgery. Nurse Joy: 'Thank you. '''Brock: '''Nurse joy help Ash get well. (Later that night) '''Ron Stoppable: '''Man, I miss him. '''T.K. Takaishi: '(Cries) He's in the hospital, because of the pain in his stomach! 'Patamon: '''I miss him! '''Pikachu: '(sadly) Pika! '''Ron Stoppable: '''Man, Poor Ash. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Reah. Roor Rash. (Crying and blows his nose) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, take it easy buddy. They said he'll be fine. '''Daphne Blake: '''Oh, Poor Scooby and Pikachu. Listen to them, they are heartbroken. (Daphne comforts them) '''Matt Ishida: '''It will be okay, T.K. Ash will be feeling much better soon. '''T.K. Takaishi: '''I hope your right, I sure miss Ash! '''Hi-Five Ghost: Don't cry, T.K. Joe Kido: '''Don't worry guys, he will be okay. Nurse Joy said so. '''Izzy Izumi: Joe's right, guys. Kari Kamiya: '''You're right, Joe. '''Matt Ishida: '''Yeah, I guess so. '''Kari Kamiya: We will see Ash tomorrow morning before he gets wheeled into the operating room. Max: '''You are all right. '''Benson: '''Don't worry, it will be okay. (Serena walked into the bedroom and closes the door. Later, she is now wearing her pajamas and she was lying down in bed, then Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon comes in the room) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Hey, Serena. '''Serena: '''Hi, Sora and Biyomon. '''Biyomon: '''You still sad about Ash? '''Serena: '''Yes, I feel bad he has a painful stomach and he's sick in the hospital and I won't see him in 3-6 weeks. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''It'll be okay Serena. Everything is going to be alright. '''Biyomon: '''Yeah, we are going to see Ash before his surgery and gets wheeled into the operating room. '''Serena: '''Your right, he'll be okay. All right, let's get some sleep. Big day, tomorrow. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Right. Good night, everyone. (Later in the hospital as Ash is about to be wheeled into the operating room with his friends standing by him) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey guys. Came to see me? '''Serena: '''Yes and listen Ash. If you are not alive after surgery, you are the best boyfriend I ever had. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Serena. '''Delia Ketchum: '''Be brave, Honey and don't worry, Serena and I will take care of Pikachu for you. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Mom. '''Pikachu: '''Pika-pi! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Don't worry buddy, I'll miss you too. '''Tino Tonitini: '''You'll be okay, dude. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I will. Thanks Tino. And thanks everyone. (Ash gets wheeled into the operating room and the doors closed) '''Mordecai: '''I hope he'll be alive. '''Rigby: '''Me too. (Serena was then begin to feel worried hearing what Mordecai said about Ash) '''Skips: '''Come on let's go home. (The heroes leave) (Later at the park. We see Tai Kamiya lying on the grass thinking about Ash since he, Tai and their friends have great times together) '''Tai Kamiya: (Sighs) Everything is not the same without Ash... Agumon: I know. Sonic: Cheer up, Tai. Ash will be okay. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, you're right. But I need to tell you something. Chris Thorndyke: What is it? Tai Kamiya: If the villains find out about our best friend Ash has his appendix surgery in the hospital. We can't let them kidnapped his Pikachu and also hurt and kill our best friend. Chris Thorndyke: '''You are right. We gotta keep Pikachu safe. '''Tai Kamiya: '''We better alert the others, too. '''Chris Thorndyke: '''Good idea. '''Serena: Before that. Clemont: Okay. Matt Ishida: Let's go then. (Everyone putting decorations and balloons for Ash coming home) Benson: '''How's the decorations going? '''Iris: '''It's going great, Benson. '''Cilan: '''We'll keep on going until it will be delicious. '''Daphne Blake: '''It was such a great idea for putting up we-commerce back decorations for Ash when he gets back from the hospital from his surgery. - - - - (Now we go to bedroom where we see Serena in her pajamas while she's in her bed) '''Mimi Tachikawa: Serena, you've must've been worried about Ash, right? Serena: Leave me alone... Palmon: Serena? Sora Takenouchi: What's the matter? Serena: I'm fine... just go. Biyomon: We understand how you feel, Serena. Dawn: Yeah, don't be sad. May: Yeah, just remember Ash is going to be okay... he's not like he's going to die. Kim Possible: '''Yeah like when I was worried about Ron on Christmas that didn't made me sad and we are now in a relationship. '''Serena: (She snaps her front of her friends) Be quiet! Sora Takenouchi: You okay? Serena: What do you think?! Ash is the best boyfriend I've ever had, ever since we met each other at Professor Oak's summer camp! He found me when my knee is injured and saved me! I heard everything what Nurse Joy says about that he could've died from the pain in his stomach! Leave me alone, please! Tish Katsufrakis: Serena... Sora Takenouchi: Please, don't cry... Serena: Get out of my room! (She cover herself underneath the bedsheets and cries) Misty: '''Let's leave her alone, girls. '''Kim Possible: '''You're right. (They leave Serena alone and cries while under the bedsheets) (The next day everyone except Serena are eating breakfast) '''May: '''Has anyone seen Serena? '''Tails: Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since morning. Kari Kamiya: Me too. Iris: She's got to be around here somewhere. Sora Takenouchi: Biyomon and I will look for her. Biyomon: She's probably still in her bedroom. Let's go. (They go upstairs to find Serena) Sora Takenouchi: Serena... are you here? (She sees she's still in her bed still underneath the bedsheets) Serena... it's morning already. (She removes the bedsheets, but then it is reveals nothing but pillows) What? Biyomon: She's not here? Sora Takenouchi: (Shes looks at the note) What? (Picks up a note) It's a note from Serena. Serena: '(reading the note) Dear Friends, Pikachu and I are going to the hospital to see Ash. Serena. '''Benson: '''They're at the hospital?! '''Molly Hale: '''Serena is heading to the hospital! '''Ron Stoppable: '(In shock he spits out Orange Juice) What?! '''Mordecai: '''We gotta find them before something bad happens to her! (Later we go to Serena and Pikachu walking in the town heading towards the hospital where Ash is at) '''Serena: '''Ash, we'll be there for you. (As she was about to go to the hospital, suddenly something caught Serena) Hey, Let me go! '''Shego: '''You won't be seeing him for a while, Serena. '''Serena: '''Shego! Let me go! '''Mr. Ross: '''Not today. '''Serena: Come on guys. I don't have time for this. I got to go see Ash in the hospital. Dr. Drakken: Oh, you'll have time when we get Ash's Pikachu. And by the way, it's about meeting your boyfriend in the hospital, you checked out. 'Jessie: '''The boss will finally have the twerp's Pikachu and they'll keep the twerp's girlfriend hostage forever! In you go! (They put Serena and Pikachu in the back of truck) The catch of the day! '''Mr. Ross: '''Take them away. (The truck drove off with Serena and Pikachu trapped inside) '''Myotismon: '''Now there out of the way, we must keep those pathetic heroes along with the DigiDestined away from saving Ash's girlfriend and his Pikachu. '''Shego: '''You got it Myotismon. (Now we go back to the truck) '''Serena: '''I can't let those horrible villains take me and Pikachu away! We got to get out of this trap and see my boyfriend! (The truck droves off, while Sunset watches) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Oh no, they caught Serena and Pikachu. I got to warn the others. - - (Now we go to the heroes) '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Guys, our friends are kidnapped by the villains! '''Everyone: '''WHAT?!?! '''Misty: '''They capture Serena and Pikachu? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''They did! I saw them. '''Kim Possible: '''We got to save them! - - - - (Now we go back to the truck) '''Serena: '''There's got to be a way to get out. (Suddenly the truck is lifted by something. Outside it is reveal to be Hououmon grabbing the truck with her claws) '''James: '''We're going up?! '''Jessie: '''What's going on?! '''Meowth: '''It's the twerpette and her flying Digimon! '''Jessie & James: '''What?! '''Jessie: '''Why that annoying twerpette! '''Tish Katsufrakis: '''Use Psychic! (Tish's Medicham uses Psychic to get Team Rocket out of the truck as Hououmon puts the truck back on the road, then Sora Takenouchi jumps off and opens the back door) '''Serena: '''Sora! Bonnie! Everyone! '''Bonnie: '''Serena! '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Hang on Serena and Pikachu, we'll get you out. (She helps her to get the ropes off of her wrists then her legs, while Matt opens the dome freeing Pikachu) There! You okay? '''Serena: '''I'm fine. Now let's go see Ash. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Get on Hououmon. (They get on Hououmon and takes off to the hospital) '''Bonnie: '''We're coming Ash! '''Dr. Drakken: '(He sees the truck and sees Serena and Pikachu are missing) Where's Serena and Ash's Pikachu?! How did this happened?! 'James: '''The twerps came and free them! '''Dr. Drakken: '(Hearing what James says, he turns to the heroes flying back to the city to the hospital) What?! We can't let them reach the hospital! 'Mr. Ross: '''Don't worry, I got it covered. Fire the missile on that giant flying Digimon! (Now we go to the heroes and then a missile came out of nowhere hitting Hououmon and crashes to the ground) '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Hououmon! Are you alright? '''Hououmon: '''What was that? (Dr. Drakken and Shego shows up) '''Kim Possible: '''Not you creeps again! '''Dr. Drakken: '''We're not letting you reach the hospital! '''Shego: '''You're gonna have to get through us! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Dream on, twerps! Go, Agumon! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) '''WarGreymon: '''Out of our way or I'll blast you off into the sky! '''Shego: '''Make us. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Come on out, Salamence. (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Salamence) '''Dr. Drakken: '''Aggron, go! '''Shego: '''Sableye! (Dr. Drakken & Shego threw their Pokéballs summoning Aggron and Sableye) '''Tino & Dr. Drakken: '''Use Hyper Beam! (Tino's Salamence and Dr. Drakken's Aggron fires Hyper Beam together and then two attacks hit each other and explodes) '''Serena: '''Braixen! (She threw her Pokéball summoning her Braixen) Use Flamethrower! (Braixen fires Flamethrower, but Shego's Sableye uses Power Gem to stop it from hitting Aggron) '''Matt Ishida: '''Get on MetalGarurumon and let's go to the hospital! '''Serena: '''Okay! (Serena runs to get on MetalGarurumon. But Meowth stops her) '''Meowth: '''Oh no, you don't! '''Kim Possible: '''Come and help, Emboar! (She releases Emboar out of her Pokemon) '''Kim Possible: '''Hammer Arm! (Kim's Emboar activates Hammer Arm hitting Meowth away) '''Serena: '''Thanks. '''Kim Possible: '''We'll hold them off. You and our friends go to the hospital! '''Serena: '''Okay! (She hops on MetalGarurumon as they took off) '''Benson: '''Keep them away from Serena and our friends! (Gets punched by Mr. Ross) '''Mr. Ross: '''I'll stop them! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Hydreigon) After them, Hydreigon! (Hydreigon flew off after them while Mr. Ross teleports. Now we go to the heroes) '''MetalGarurumon: '''Don't worry, Serena. We'll get to the hospital to see Ash. '''Mr. Ross: '(Off-screen) Not so fast! (Mr. Ross teleports in front of the heroes while Hydreigon appears behind it's trainer thus blocking the heroes' path) 'Tracey: '''Not you again! '''Clemont: '''Out of our way! Chespin, use Pin Missile! (Chespin fires Pin Missile but Mr. Ross and Hydreigon avoids getting hit) '''Mr. Ross: '''Dark Pulse! (Hydreigon fires Dark Pulse) - - - - - - - '''Mr. Ross: '''Now you heroes are going to be done for! Fire, Dragon Pulse now! (Hydreigon prepares to fire Dragon Pulse. Suddenly Mega Lucario came out of nowhere fires Aura Sphere on Hydreigon and defeats it) '''Mr. Ross: '''What? '''Lucario: '''Leave them alone. Or you will be destroyed. '''Mr. Ross: '''I'm not letting you win this fight! '''Tino Tonitini: '(Brings out his Keyblade) Get out of our sight! (He hits Mr. Ross with his Keyblade) Now let's escape, Chaos Control! (The heroes teleport to escape leaving the villains behind) 'Mr. Ross: '(Growls in anger) Fine! You heroes will go see our mortal enemy! Soon we'll find you and we will destroy you again! (He and his badly injured Hydreigon teleports to go back where they belong) (Now we go to the heroes teleport to the hospital where Ash is in) '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''That was close. Thanks Tino. '''Tino Tonitini: '''No problem. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Are you okay, Serena? '''Serena: '''Yeah. (Sees the hospital) We made it to the hospital! Time to see Ash again! (She goes in the Hospital check in office) I'm here to see Ash, please. '''Nurse Joy: '''Follow me. I'll show you where he is. (The heroes follow Nurse Joy taking them to one of the room where Ash) '''Serena: '''Ash! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, guys. '''Cream: '''How's Ash? '''Nurse Joy: '''He's good. Just recovering from his surgery. Feel free to take as much time. '''Serena: '''Thanks, Nurse Joy. (They enter Ash's hospital room) '''Serena: '''Hi, Ash. How are you doing? - - - - (At Pops' house) - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures Chronicles